


Caen miracoli di cielo

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Sensazione felice, le parole andavano e venivano accanto a lei, pensando che fosse felice.





	

Ushijima Wakatoshi Tendou lo guardò negli occhi, pensando che non aveva mai visto una cosa così semplicemente meraviglioso.  
Ho cominciato a pensare che il miracolo non era lui, il miracolo dopo tutto, è stato il suo compagno, non lui.  
Lentamente si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sospiro: "Io ... io ti amo, Tendo"

Tendou occhi illuminati come stelle, pensando a quanto sono stato fortunato, divagato per alcuni secondi e ha aperto a baciare il suo ragazzo.  
"Lo so, mi piace anche, Wakatoshi-kun ..." Ci sono voluti un secondo di più, e anche tra le braccia lo circondarono; "... E ho anche ti amo."


End file.
